WWE power high
by headmaster67
Summary: In Stamford Connecticut there is a high school called wwe high. When a new kid starts the school some weird stuff starts to happen. He and his new friends will have to find out what is happening, and stop it.
1. 1

Looking out the window seeing everything go pass him by. Connor Smith was in the front of the car, going to his new school. He hadn't even been in this town for a day and was already being forced to go to school. He didn't know anybody here, so he was going to be locked in difficult rooms with strangers for six hours, even worse he has to live with one or two of them.

When he finally got to the school he was taken from his father to the headmaster's office. The headmaster was a man called Vince McMahon, he was known as a man who didn't care about the safety of his students, he only wanted the money he got from their parents. Some how people still bring their kids to this school.

Vince: welcome to wwe high, I'm mr McMahon the headmaster of this school. There's someone coming to show you around the school.

Connor: okay.

A minute later a girl entered the office. She was wearing a black jacket and black jeans, one side of her hair was braided.

???: why am I here.

Vince: ahh Dakota, I want you to show the new kid around the school.

Dakota looked at the new guy waving at her, she scoffed and exited the room and Connor followed her.

Connor: so Dakota, hi my name is Connor.

Connor held a hand out for a hand shake, that Dakota completely ignored.

Connor: so is anything I should know about this place, is there any good places to hang out, is the food good.

Dakota pushed him into the wall and wrapped her hand around his throat, and began to choke the life out of him.

Dakota: listen, I'm not doing this to be your friend, I'm doing this because I was told. I'm going to show you where your first class is, and then you're going to leave me alone got it.

Connor: got it.

Dakota lead him to his first class and then left for her's.

After two classes Connor had his lunch. The cafeteria was packed with kids getting their food and talking to their friends about what they did in their classes. Connor found a empty table at the back of the cafeteria, he got his food and headed to the table. Whenever he passed a table, people would stop their conversation and stared at him him as he made his way to the table.

???: Hey

Connor looked behind him to see a girl red hair with a scowl on her face.

???: what do you think you are doing.

Connor: seating at this table

???: no this is my table

Connor: please there's no where else to sit

???: hell no, Seth take care of this

Seth: oh I will

Seth was a guy with long dark hair. He also had the dumbest fire decal on his pants and a shirt saying "burn it down".

He walked closer to Connor with a sick sadistic smile. He was too focused on Connor, that he didn't see the guy running right at him, until he was hit and sent flying over a table.

???: what the fuck do you think you're doing.

???: I think you should leave the new kid alone Becky.

Becky: Adam, you know what last time, so why are you getting in my business, you know what happened last time.

Adam: but this time you don't have your friends with you, so leave the new kid alone.

Becky got up in Adam trying to intimidate him, but Adam just smiled in her face.

Becky: the next time I see you, him, Keith or any of your other friends I will kill you.

She pushed him back then went and picked Seth up.

Adam: you ok kid.

Connor: yeah.

Adam: don't worry about her, she just thinks she's the man around here since she been here longer than most people. What's your name.

Connor: Connor.

Adam: mine names Adam, this big guy is Keith. Do you want to come to our table and meet our other friends.

Connor: sure

They walked over to a table where 7 other people were sitting at the table.

Adam: hey everyone this Connor, Connor this is, Bobby, Kyle, Johnny, Tommasso, Candice, Tegan and Dakota.

When Adam introduced Dakota she tried to avoid eye contact with Connor.

Dakota: Adam, can we talk privately.

Adam: sure.

The two walk over to the corner furthest from the table.

Dakota: are you serious.

Adam: what

Dakota: your letting him in the group, don't you remember what happened with Shayna.

Adam: yes, but not everyone is going to betray us, I mean we just let Tegan in.

Dakota: she's my roommate.

Adam: she can still betray us as much as he could.

Dakota: I just don't trust him.

(Back at the table)

Tegan: I'm so happy that I'm not the new one in the group.

Connor: what is that supposed to mean.

Tegan: oh, nothing I'm just happy that I there's someone else in the group.

Connor: suurre.

Tegan: don't worry, I'm sure everyone will love you.

Connor: even Dakota.

Tegan: especially Dakota, why wouldn't she.

Connor: cause I think she doesn't want me here at all.

Tegan: she just needs time to get used to you.

Adam: what are you two talking about.

Connor: nothing, what were you and Dakota talking about.

Adam: nothing, hey Connor do you know your room.

Connor: I got the room number but I don't know where it is.

Connor hands Adam a small piece of paper with the number of the room on it.

Adam: well it looks like we're roommates.

Connor: really

Adam: yep

Adam said with a smirk looking at Dakota who rolled her eyes at him.

After all the classes most of the students were in their rooms.

Tegan: so, what do you think of Connor.

Dakota: I don't trust him.

Tegan: why

Dakota: I don't know, I just have a bad feeling about him.

Tegan: maybe if you give him time you'll like him.

Dakota: why do trust him.

Tegan: because I don't think everyone is against.

Dakota: or maybe you want something from him.

She motioned her hand up and down in the air.

Tegan: shut up

She pushes Dakota shoulder and both of them laughed as they climbed into their beds.

(In Adams and Connors room)

Connor: what's the deal Dakota.

Adam: what do you mean.

Connor: well, it's clear that she doesn't like me, I was just wondering why.

Adam: look, it's a long story, just know she just needs time, why do you even care.

Connor: I don't.

Adam: don't tell me you've already got a crush on her.

Connor: no

Adam: you can't serious.

Connor: shut up and go to bed.

Adam: fine, but we're going to talk about it in the morning.

Connor: whatever.

The two boys went to bed, but there was something outside of the window as if it is spying on them.


	2. 2

Adam: Connor wake up.

Connor: what.

Adam: some of us are going to town before our classes start, do you want to join.

Connor: sure.

The two boys were too focused on preparing for going to town that they did not see the thing from last night was still there.

(In an unknown location)

Two men were chained and hanged on a wall as this thing stared down at a book.

???1: you can't do do this.

thing: I can anything I want to, and you can't do shit about it.

???2: you were supposed to protect me and my friends.

thing: how am I supposed to protect someone who doesn't know how to protect himself, now its time for my fireflies to let me.

The creature blew these orange sparks into the book that immediately disappeared when they touched the book.

(Adams and Connors room)

Adam and Connor were talking about random stuff until Adam noticed something shiny outside of the window. He went to open it, when whatever it was flew into his nose. He started to cough uncontrollably.

Connor: Adam, are ok

Adam: yeah, something just got caught in my throat.

Connor: rrriight.

He said not believing Adams answer. They both got ready to go to town with their friends. When they got to the movie theater which was where they aways meet up. Tegan, Keith, Bobby and Kyle were already there waiting for them.

Adam: where's the others.

Tegan: they're either sleeping or just didn't want to come.

Connor: so what are we going to do.

Adam: we normaly walk around town and go shopping or to the park.

Connor: park sounds good.

Adam: ok let's go to the park.

They all walked to the park where they all sat down on a bench and asked Connor about his life and where he came from. After a couple hours of this they were going to leave but they were surrounded by a group of 6 people led by Becky.

Adam: what do you want.

Becky: I told you yesterday that the next time I see you or your friends I would kill you.

Adam once again started to cough uncontrollably.

Seth: looks like something's going to get him before we do.

Becky: don't worry, there's plenty of meat for us.

All but one of them cackled at her statement. The one who didn't laugh looked uncomfortable and like she wanted to be anywhere else right now.

Adam who was still coucoughing had a golden light coming from his eyes, in fact every part of him was starting to turn golden. With one scream of pain that sent out a shockwave that sent everyone else flying, Adam became fully golden.

???: what the fuck was that.

Becky: I don't know, but we need to get the hell out of here.

Five of them were able to get out of there, but the girl who looked uncomfortable was still downed after a bad landing.

???: please don't hurt me, I didn't want to come but they forced me.

Tegan: it's ok, we won't, what's your name.

???: Kairi.

Tegan: mine's Tegan.

Kairi: what is he.

She pointed at Adam who was standing still looking at his hands trying to figure out what just happened.

Connor: Adam, are you ok.

Adam: w-what a-am I.

He dropped down to his knees tears in his eyes. He didn't understand what happened to him, what was he going to do if he was going to be like this forever. Connor kneeled down by him and put his arm around Adam. He noticed that Adam was covered in actual gold and it wasn't that his skin hadn't just changed colour.

Connor: I promise that we will find out what happened.

Adam: what if we can't.

Connor: we will.

Adam smiled at his friends wellness to help, and luckily for him the gold started to melt off of his body.

Keith: hey guys, we found something you might want to see.

Keith walked out of the bush that was thrown into by the shockwave, so didn't see Adam with the gold on him. They all followed Keith until they got to where Bobby and Kyle were looking at these orange lights that were floating in the air. When Kairi saw them her face twisted into pure fear.

Tegan: what are they.

Keith: we don't know, we just found them here.

Adam: they look like something I saw outside my window.

Kairi: did you touch it.

Adam: well, it went up my nose.

Kairi's face showed more fear than before as she heard Adams answer.

Adam: do you know what these are.

Kairi: no, I just think we shouldn't touch them.

Connor: she's probably right, plus we need to go or we're going to be late.

All of them walked out of the bush with Kairi being the last to leave. She had one last glance at the things and whispered under her breath "please not now".


	3. 3

(Earlier that day)

Tegan: come on Dakota, it's not going to be for long, it's only going to be like an hour.

Dakota: nah I'm fine here, you can go and spend some time with your boyfriend.

Tegan: who?

Dakota: Connor.

Tegan: nah, I'll leave him for you.

Dakota: what?

Tegan: last night I was thinking about the story you told me about Shayna, and it sounded similar to what's happening with Connor.

Dakota: the Shayna thing was completely different.

Tegan: sure

She said rolling her eyes and puting on her captain marvel jacket about to leave.

Tegan: love you.

Dakota: I hope you get kidnapped.

Tegan laughed as she exited the door, Dakota smiled and looked out the window to see a orange sparkle.

She opened it and the sparkle landed on her arm. She slaped it which she regretted right away, the instant she hit she felt a burning sensation where she hit it.

She ran to the bathroom and put her arm under the cold water tap to try and relieve some pain, but it didn't work. She laid on her bed waiting for Tegan to return.

Tegan returned a few hours after to Dakota drench in sweat and breathing heavily on her bed.

Tegan: Jesus christ, what happened?

She ran to the side of her bed saw a burn mark, where Dakota had smacked the orange thing.

Tegan: how did you burn yourself?

She asked confused as the only thing that could of burnt her was the microwave

Dakota: I...d-didn't

She struggled to talk as the pain was draining the life out of.

Tegan: then what happened.

Dakota: I-I don't know, there was this bug or something, I smacked it and it left that.

Tegan: what did it look like.

Dakota: it was just a orange speck.

Tegan looked at her in surprised as she remembered the things that she saw in the bush at the park.

Tegan: I think that I need to get you to the nurse.

Dakota: no I'll be fine.

Tegan: Dakota, look at the state your in, you need to get checked out.

Dakota: I said I'm FINE.

Tegan stared at her friend in fear. Dakota had never let out as much anger as she just did.

Tegan: ok, we don't have to go to the nurse, but we have to go to class ok?

Dakota: ok.

Dakota took a quick shower and put on clean clothes. Tegan walked with her until she got to her class and they separated. When Dakota arrived in class her teacher wasn'tthe happiest person in the world.

Teacher: miss kai, where have you been.

Dakota: nowhere you need to know.

Teacher: miss kai I suggest that you take a seat and be quiet.

Dakota: and I suggest that you kiss my ass.

Teacher: little lady, when did you get this attitude.

Dakota: maybe when I found out you were a slut.

The class went silent and turned and looked at Dakota's statement, waiting for their teacher's response.

Teacher: Dakota kai go to the headmaster's office right now, and tell him exactly why you were sent there.

Dakota left the room in anger, slamming the door behind. Only halfway to the headmaster's office Dakota finally realized what she did, she stopped and put her hands on her head trying to figure out what came over her, sure she didn't exactly like the teacher but she would have never said anything like that to one of her teachers.

Instead of going to the headmaster as she was told to, she ran to her room into the bathroom, she looked at herself in the mirror. From what she saw, she was completely fine. She turned her arm to see that the mark was starting to fade, she sighed a sigh of relief until she saw her whole arm was starting to fade away. She started to panic, she didn't understand what was happening, when she wasn't looking at the mirror she looked normal, but when she did look in the mirror she was disappearing.

She jumped into her bed hoping that this all whole day was a night. What she didn't realize was that she had completely disappeared from everyone else's vision.

(In the cafeteria)

Tegan: hey has anyone seen Dakota.

Adam: nope, why.

Tegan: I haven't seen her since first.

Kairi: she might still be in her class.

Tegan: I just hope she hasn't done anything stupid.

Connor: why would she.

Tegan: this morning she said that one of those ora...

???: KAIRI.

The group turned around to see a angry girl storming towards them. Both the girl and Kairi started shouting at each other in Japanese, which no one else could understand. The girl gave Kairi a hard slap to the face, Tegan stepped in front of Kairi and looked the girl eye to eye.

Tegan: I suggest you leave now before I something much worse than slap.

The girl scoffed and looked at Kairi.

???: don't come back to the room.

She left and Kairi fell to her knees and cried into her hands. Tegan kneeled down by her and wrapped her arms around her.

Tegan: don't worry you can stay with me and Dakota.

Kairi: really

Tegan smiled and nodded, Kairi smiled and hugged her back.

Kairi: thank you.

(Later in Dakota's and Tegan's room)

Tegan and Kairi walked back into the room. Tegan got worried when Dakota wasn't in there.

Kairi: thank you again Tegan.

Tegan: you don't have to keep saying that.

Dakota: Tegan whose she.

Tegan looked behind where she thought she had heard Dakota.

Tegan: kota, where are you.

Dakota: I'm on my bed.

She started to wave her pillow around to show her that she was there.

Tegan: what the hell you're invisible, how are you invisible.

Dakota: I don't know what's happening, I just saw myself fade away in the mirror.

Kairi Dakota, my name's Kairi, I have an idea to make you visible again.

Dakota: ok, what is it.

Kairi: just breathe in and out slowly, try to calm yourself down.

Dakota did as she was told and slowly became visible again. Tegan jumped at her and tightly hugged her.

Dakota: can you loosen up a bit.

Tegan: sorry

Dakota: so Kairi, how did you know that it would work.

Kairi looked down at the floor and took a deep breath.

Kairi: I-I need to tell you guys something.

Both: what

Kairi took another big breath before before letting out a sigh.

Kairi: well...


	4. 4

Kairi: when I first got here, the only other Japanese student was Asuka. Luckily we got put into the room. When we first met she didn't know any english, so I helped teach her. When she got better she started to tell me that she knew someone who could give me anything I wanted. She pulled a book out that was nothing like any other book. The cover was made out of human skin and was moving and it sounded like it was breathing. When she opened it, there was a portal that when we went through it we ended up in a place of darkness an-and th-th-there was something a-a-a.

Kairi with tears in her eyes she, dropped to her knees breathing heavily. Tegan kneeled down giving her a tight hug.

Tegan: it's ok, you don't have to keep going.

Kairi: no I have to get this off my chest. There was this creature that just laughed. It opened up it's hand to release the orange speck as you would call them, but I know them as a fireflies. They unlocked powers everyone has inside their DNA. The powers you get are based on what you want, how you feel deep inside or something you don't have without the power. The creature is going to use the fireflies to create an army of superpowered kids to in it's words let him in.I'm so sorry that I didn't tell you guys right away I was just worried that Asuka would find out and well do what she did to me. I understand if you don't want to let me stay here.

Tegan: it's fine, we understand, isn't that right Dakota.

Dakota: uhh sure, you can have the top bunk.

Tegan: or you could have the big bed.

Dakota looked at Tegan puzzled because when Tegan first got here she fought with her to get the bed.

Kairi: I'm fine with the bunk bed, but thank you for letting me stay.

Kairi got up and hugged both of them before they all got into their beds.

(Later that night in Adam's and Connor's room)

Connor was trying to sleep but kept tossing and turning finding his bed more uncomfortable than it normally was. He started to hear someone walking back and forth in the hallway just in front of his door. Connor sat up in his bed and looked at Adam who was still sound asleep, then he looked at the door. Red light was sneaking through the cracks of the door, he saw a shadow walk pass it every few seconds.

Connor: Hello?

He didn't get a response. He got closer to the door and felt fear starting to build in his body. He went to open the door but it was extremely hot to touch. He looked down at his hand to see how badly it burned when the door opened. He poked his head out into the hallway and saw a shadowy figure standing just outside of the light.

Connor: hello? Who are you?

The figure didn't answer him, it just held out it's hands which were cupped with something inside. Connor could see that the figure was wearing gloves, he got closer to it and saw that one of them had the word 'hurt' on it, he couldn't see if the other one because it was still to the darkness.

The figure opened up his hands and let out ten of those orange things that he saw at the park. All of the things flew straight for Connor as he felt something was pulling at his jaw that made him open his mouth, where the things all flew into. The figure started to laugh as Connor now floating in the air, felt pain takeover his entire body, he felt his eyes start to roll in the back of his head. Just before he became fully unconscious he fell to what he first thought was the ground but turned out to be his bed.

He sat up and on his bed and looked at Adam who was still sleeping. He quickly rushed into the bathroom but made sure he didn't wake Adam. He looked at himself in the mirror checking to see if there was any change, lucky for him he didn't see any.

He let out a sigh of relief before giving one last glance but this time he wasn't in the bathroom anymore. He was lying down on the ground, around him was Adam, Dakota and Tegan were all lying on the ground as well, all of them looked injured. The shadowy figure from his dream was standing over them holding what looked a giant hammer, it walked over to Adam dragging the hammer on the ground. It stood over Adam's body, it turned it's head and even through Connor couldn't see it's face, he knew that it was looking at him. It lifted the hammer above it's head and swung it down right on Adam's...

Adam: Connor, Connor.

Adam was trying to snap his roommate out of whatever trance he was in. Adam had found Connor like this ten minutes ago, he was hunched over with his eyes were completely white and there was some drool on his chin. Adam had called Dakota and Tegan to help, they also brought Kairi.

Kairi: how long has he been like that.

Adam: I don't know, I woke up ten minutes ago and I saw him like this.

Connor shot up and fell backwards, he sat up and leaned against the bath. He started to breathe heavily and his eyes jumped around the room faster than anyone thought was possible.

Connor: Adam, Tegan, Dakota your all ok.

Tegan: yeah we are, but are you.

Both Tegan and Adam crouched down by Connor.

Connor: it felt so real.

Adam: what felt real?

Connor: I-I don't know what, but we were all lying on the ground, you guys looked in real bad shape, there was also man or something that looked like a man, it had a hammer and went over to Adam and...

Connor closed his eyes and out a loud sigh.

Connor: it then did the same thing to Tegan and Dakota.

The three of them gave each other a concerned look.

Kairi: did you you notice anything else about the thing.

Connor: not really in the vision but I'm pretty sure I saw the same thing in my dream.

Kairi: in your dream?

Connor: yeah, in the dream it had a glove that said hurt. It also had the orange things we saw at the park, it some how made my mouth open and they all flew into it and I started floating, I then fell to the ground which turned to bed.

Kairi: oh no, he's becoming stronger, he's breaking the rules.

Connor: whose he?

Kairi: he's him.

Connor: GOD DAMIT, just tell me who he is.

Kairi: ok, ok, just give me a second to explain.

Kairi went on to tell Connor and Adam what she had told Tegan and Dakota.

Connor: WHAT

Tegan: Connor, calm down

Connor: HOW, she just told us that she 'used' to work with something that want's to takeover the world.

Kairi: I promise you I'm not with him anymore.

Connor: we're supposed just believe that because you said that, if you guys want to believe her and end up dead because of it go a head, but I'm not staying here when that thing is possibly coming here right now.

Connor stormed out of the room leaving the other four in silence.

Dakota: wow, what a hot head.

Adam: says you.

Dakota: what's that supposed to mean?

Adam: news travels fast around here, I heard what happened yesterday.

Dakota: I don't even do that by myself, I think that the firefly could of had some control over me.

Adam: well how do you know that they weren't doing the same thing to Connor, from what he told us his experience was a lot worse than ours.

Dakota: how do you know he was telling the truth, why do you even trust him?

Adam: because he hasn't given me a reason to not, unlike Kairi who you seem to trust.

Dakota: because Tegan trusts her.

Adam: but when I trust Connor you don't.

Dakota: it's different.

Adam: how in the HELL is it different in anyway.

Tegan: STOP.

Adam and Dakota both stopped arguing and looked at Tegan who was staring a hole in both of them.

Tegan: I'm going to walk around town by myself until class starts, and if you two are still acting like children I will make you two regret it.

Tegan walked out leaving Adam and Dakota to give each other a death stare. Dakota left a few seconds later and Kairi followed. Adam fell face forward into his bed thinking about everything that had just happened.


	5. 5

(Unknown location)

The figure: three down one to go until the start of my army.

??1: you're forgetting two things.

The figure: and what would those be?

??1: 1. you have to convince them to join you.

The figure: there's already two that are already close to breaking, and the other two will follow.

??1: 2. when you get stronger, I do to.

The man snapped the chains that restrained him.

The figure: GET HIM NOW.

Two creatures hobbled towards the man. Flames started to surround him, when the creatures reached him the flames fully engulfed him. Once the flames disappeared it was revealed that the man also disappeared. The figure yelled out in anger and walked over the other chained man and wrapped it's hand around his throat.

The figure: if you ever think of pulling a stunt like that it will be the end of you.

??2: I...I p-promise *cough* I w-would never.

The figure let go walked back towards the pedestal that holds the book the figure has it's eyes on at all times.

(In town)

Tegan was walking down the street trying to let out some steam over everything that had happened that morning. She understood the concerns that Adam and Connor had about Kairi, but she had a gut feeling that she was trustworthy, and so far that had always been right.

Tegan started to notice people on the street staring at something or someone behind her. She turned her head to see that there was a man in a suit walking and staring right at her. Tegan turned back and started to run. She tried to lose him in the crowd, when she couldn't see him anymore she went into alleyway to catch her breath. She felt a hand on her shoulder, and went she turned she saw the man in the suit.

She tried to scream and run away, but just couldn't, it was like her whole body just shut down. The man lent closer to her ear and whispered.

??: I need your help.

He reached into his pocket and pulled out a little red light and placed it on her neck. She felt two needle like teeth go into her neck, she wanted to to slap whatever it was and make a run for it but she still couldn't. Flames started to come from the ground and surrounded her and the man, when the flames faded she said the man were in a completely different location.

(In Tegan's and Dakota's room)

Kairi and Dakota were talking, trying to take their minds off of what had happened, until Kairi asked.

Kairi: sooo, why do you trust me and Connor, I'm not saying that you shouldn't trust me, but you can't trust me just because Tegan does and not trust Connor when Adam does.

Dakota: it's a long story.

Kairi: we have time before any classes.

Dakota: well, when I started here I had just came here from New Zealand, so I didn't have any friends. The only people who gave me the time was Adam and this girl named Shayna. Now, the next part I haven't told anyone but Adam and Tegan, so you better not tell anyone else or I will kill you.

Kairi: I promise I won't tell anyone.

Dakota: I-I'm bi.

Kairi: WHAT.

Dakota covered her mouth with her hand and gave Kairi a death stare before moving her hand back.

Kairi: sorry, you can continue.

Dakota rolled her eyes.

Dakota: as I said, I'm bi and I found myself being attracted to Shayna. When I was about to tell her how I felt, she joined Becky's group. A few months later she left for a another school, and from what I've heard she has a girlfriend named Rhea.

Kairi: ok, but what does that have to do with Connor.

Dakota: I might have a... What the hell, FIRE.

Dakota pointed down at the floor where a small fire started going up her body right to her head.

Kairi: DAKOTA.

Once the fire cleared Dakota wasn't there. Kairi at first, broke down into, but once she thought about for a second a small smile came across her face.

Kairi: he's free.

Kairi smiled to herself as she realized the only man who could beat the figure was free.

(In Adam's and Connor's room)

Adam was getting changed for his classes in the bathroom when he heard the door opened. He left the bathroom to the main part of the room where Connor was now lying in his bed.

Adam: hey.

Connor: hey.

Adam: where'd you go.

Connor: just to town.

Adam: did you see Tegan?

Connor: no, why.

Adam: she stormed out of here when me and Dakota started arguing.

Connor: why were you two arguing.

Adam: it doesn't matter.

Adam sat down on the bed and looked at Connor.

Adam: what is it.

Connor: what.

Adam: I can tell you want to say something.

Connor: ok fine, in the vision after the figure did what it did to you and Tegan, it moved to Dakota and started to lick her face and do other things before I got snapped out of it.

Adam: what.

Connor: yeah, I don't know what it means.

Adam: I do.

Connor: what

Adam: don't play around like that, it's obvious that you have a...

Tegan and Dakota bursted into the room and dragged the boys by their arms.

Adam: where are we going?

They got no answer. When they turned a corner there was a giant fireball in the hallway which they walked into.


	6. 6

When they stepped through the fireball they were in a new place Adam and Connor had never seen before. There was fires nearly everywhere and the sky was painted a dark red.

Connor: where the hell are we?

??: you're in the place I call home.

They all turned around to see the man in the suit, he spoke in a Irish accent. He walked closer to the kids.

??: but you would know it as hell.

Connor: what, do you really expect us to believe you.

??: it doesn't matter if you believe me because it is where you are.

Adam: ok but, why are we here.

??: you are all here because because I need your help.

Connor: first of all, we don't know who you areand second thing, if this is hell you must have be the devil or a demon.

??: sorry I forgot to introduce myself, my name is Finn Balor, and and I'm not exactly the devil, but I am the demon king.

Connor: devil, demon king, same thing with a different name.

Fin: call me what ever you want, but that that doesn't change the fact that I need your help to your help to defeat the thing you know as the figure, the thing the creature or him, but I know him as the fiend.

The group go silent at reveal of the name of the thing that has been terrorizing them.

Fin: the fiend is like nothing else, it started as just a figment of a crazed man imagination, but turned into the most sinister being that there has ever been.

Connor: you still haven't given us a reason to trust you.

Dakota: would you shut up?

Connor: how about you mind your own business.

Dakota: Fin is the one that has the most knowledge about the fiend and he is willing to help us.

Connor: hello, he basically admitted to being the devil.

Dakota: no he didn't.

Connor: yes.

Connor and Dakota got right in each other's face. Tegan squeezed her way in between the two, when she stretched her arms out to back them up, she sent out a massive amount of force sending both backwards. Dakota was to brace herself well Connor was not, he was sent flying back smashing his head on the ground. There was a large cut on the back of his head that was leaking out blood.

Adam: CONNOR .

Tegan: I... I didn't mean to do it.

The group rushed to Connor, kneeling down. Without realizing there was a cut, Tegan touched the back of his head where the cut was. Some sort of green energy when down her arm and sealed the cut.

Tegan: what the hell was that?

Fin: you've already developed your second power.

Tegan: my second power?

Fin: the fireflies give you more than one, how many and how fast you get are depended on the colour of the fireflies.

Adam: there's different fireflies?

Fin: yes, there's green, black, yellow, orange and red, which is what bite Tegan.

Connor gasped and sat up, breathing heavily. His eyes jumped all over the place as they were before.

Adam: Connor, are you alright.

Connor: yeah, I just got a another vision.

Fin: what was it about?

Connor: well, 1 I saw a reason to trust you, and 2, I have a reason to apologize to Kairi.

Tegan: why?

Connor: I saw what the fiend did to Fin and Kairi.

Fin: interesting.

Connor got up and dusted himself off.

Connor: so, what do you need us to do?

Fin: all of you will come back here tomorrow and we'll start your training, you will learn to be able to control and use your powers, you will also learn to trust each other because from this moment on you are a team, now go.

The group left hell through the fireballs. They all ended up in Dakota and Tegan's room, where Kairi was waiting for them.

Kairi: so did you guys get to see Fin.

Connor: ahh yeah we did, Kairi I need to apologize to you.

Kairi: for what?

Connor: for how I acted, I saw what you went through in in a vision, so I wondering if we could be friends?

Connor held out waiting for her to shake it, Kairi looked Connor up and down before pulling him in for a hug. Tegan looked back at Dakota who was smiling which made her smile.

Connor: ahh Kairi.

Kairi: oh, sorry.

Connor: so friends?

Kairi: friends.

All of them went of to their class. While Kairi and Connor were walking to their class she pulled him aside.

Kairi: so did you really see what happened.

Connor: yeah, I'm so sor..

Kairi: can you make me one promise.

Connor: yeah.

Kairi: can you not talk about it to anyone.

Connor: sure.

Kairi: thank you Connor.

Kairi hugs him again and this time Connor hugged back.


End file.
